fxfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonstration
This article is an effort to compile a demonstration introducing beginning makeup enthusiasts on special FX Makeup. It requires about 2 hours, which may be divided into bodypaint and buildup effects, and molded prosthetics. It requires an assistant/model to aid in the demonstrations. Introduction * This is Effects makeup, not beauty makeup! * Disclaimer, panel contains some gore. * This panel is on techniques and materials, not on artistic skill. If you want that, study drawing and anatomy. Safety * Use products and techniques at your own risk. * MSDS is your friend * Sanitary concerns, makeup care * Latex Allergies * Particulate matter and Silicosis * Avoid VOCs * Fire Safety * Preventing stains and other messes. * Special FX Contact lenses. Tools * Avoid pricey makeup brushes, art brushes work just as well * Sponges ** White Polyurethane (Buy lots!) ** Natural sponges (for dry cake) ** Stipple sponges (more later) * Powder puffs * Q-tips and makeup applicators Paint (body makeup) * Body chemistry affects holding power. * Brand matters a bit less than you may think. Halloween makeup * In general, Avoid Halloween makeup * Cinema Secrets is one exception Street makeup Street makeup Comes in wide variety, some is just fine for simple effects, others are junk. Loose powder ("Mineral") makeup * Effectively just pure pigment + mica. * Good for colormatching over latex Greasepaint * Greasepaint is inexpensive and readily available at costume shops * Waterproof * Easy to blend * Thick; Hard to apply evenly * Weak against heat * How to powder Rubber Mask Greasepaint (RMGP) * Somewhat obsolete Creme makeup * Similar to greasepaint, but much smoother. * High opacity, popular for stage makeup Dry cake * Max Factor available most anywhere * Natural sponge works best * Not waterproof * China-doll/mannequin appearance Moist cake * Genericized trade name, "Aquacolor" (Kryolan) * Good coverage, interesting blending properties. * Set with fixitive spray/hairspray Alcohol Activated makeup * Extremely popular in Hollywood * Strongest hold of any makeup category. * Expensive, and generally cannot be found in stores * Professional product, take care when using alcohol. PAX * Professional product; generally recognized as safe. * Pros-aide + LiquiteX, invented by Dick Smith * Make it yourself! Prosthetic adhesive (prosaide) and whatever color or blend of acrylic paint desired * MUST be powdered! * Stains like mad, lasts for days. Airbrush makeup * Preformulated, or liquid makeup * AA Makeup * PAX If careful. * Selecting an airbrush & pump * Stencils Demo application of an airbrush tattoo Scars & 3d effects * Simple scars can just be drawn; often quite appropriate for anime cosplays. Collodion * Technically two types, flexible and rigid * Quick and easy scar (demonstrate) * Keep away from eyes and nose Demo a quick Kenshin-type scar Liquid Latex * Most effective when combined with some bulking material (cotton, paper towels, grains, seeds, cereal) * Paper thin edge * Ammonia, avoid if possible, avoid eyes and nose in high amounts. Demo a Zuko type scar Derma wax, nose putty, putty wax * Once used commonly in stage makeup and silent films. * Low adhesion not terribly reccomended for cosplay. Gelatin * Cheap, can be made from grocery store ingredients * Some formulations better against moisture and heat than others Demonstrate making the stuff Silicone * The hip new thing among the pros * Expensive, and must be ordered * Easy, lifelike, flexible, stays on, and reusable Run the Brick in the Yard video Blood * Homemade is perfectly good, better than most prefab bloods Demonstrate recipe * Unfortunatley, issues with staining make it ungood for cosplays * A/B blood or powdered blood for stagefight wounds * Gel blood based on gelatine, silicone, or prefabricated bloods are all much less messy. * Guts can be made by drizzling latex into vinegar, or making sheets of latex and drenching them in blood. Fangs * Scarecrow fangs are usually just fine * Dental Acrylic is nasty stuff, but it's safe once cured. # take dental impression # make lifecast # seal cast # Sculpt dentures in clay or wax # Make Flexible mold # Clean off clay/wax # cast dentures # finish Prosthetics Effectively the same technique on a larger scale, and with different casting materials. Foam Latex * Difficult, messy, fairly expensive, fragile. * Classic, all Start Trek makeup was latex. Gelatin * Cheap, reusable, realistic * Fragile PU (Cold) foam * Great for props, usually not recommended for prosthetics due to toxicity. Silicone * Much of the same techniques as buildup effects. * Will not cure against sulfure products (certain clays, foam latex)